If you only desire sex, then YOU
by munkyboywndr
Summary: A mockery of an oddly-written ES21 fanfiction I found on here, claiming to have a copyright on ES21 and the story. Various couples, based around what was once a SenaxSuzu and HiruxMamo He/she mispelled "Hiruma," though. Anyway, it's Crack, so please enjoy


If you only desire sex then YOU'VE COME TO THE RIGHT PLACE

If you only desire sex then YOU'VE COME TO THE RIGHT PLACE. Other than that this story was made for romance. I hope you enjoy it! PS- Suzuna rocks and Mamori sucks! Let's sell bombs to minors!

Disclaimer: If you are to copy any of this story without the author's permission, you will be sent to jail for 5 years and will be forced to pay 1 million dollars. How dare you.

**© Coopirigged 1007-1099- Soozoonuh Taco Lubber "Produtions"**

**Chapter π**

It was another Lovely day for Sena's womans. He had just finished a football game with the Bando Spiders' parents with the score of 0 to 47. He felt lonely with Suzuna gone, although with Mamori gone it was like a vacation. Sena was now -19 years old, and a year had passed since Mamori and Suzuna left due to an invitation from a famous 'lady of the night' in Americuh. They had not responded to his Love letters; he wondered why.

The Mario Brothers had left early; and the rest of the team had left for the music concert right after the game.

"Shitty Eyeshield 21, that's enough for tomorrow."

Himaru said. He was no longer called "sexy" for he had grown to be A WHOPPING 5'2". Himaru and the rest of the team had moved to Sex University, and it was just like the good old days in Smex High School. But somehow he felt happy, like his heart had turned to feta cheese. And then, some tears leaked out of his diaper. He quickly wiped them away, afraid that Himaru or Mushu would see.

"What's the matter?" Mushu asked, not knowing he had trouble with the toilet.

"Uh… Nothing in particular."

Sena muttered, "I guess I'm just a little tired from the game we had with the Bando Spiders' parents."

"Go to the mall and rest up, we have another game coming up at the next high school reunion." This time it was the Demon talking. "IT'S THE PRIMARY COUNTDOWN!"

Himaru smiled his usual sisterly smile and took out two sets of eyeglass cleaning fluid and fired them into the air intending to speed up Sena's pace in reaching home by clearing up his vision. But Sena only gave Himaru, Kuriko, and Mushu a weak smile and headed home on the public transit. Himaru knew something was wrong. "Is Sena-kun alright?" Kuriko asked. "He'll be fine… for now." Mushu replied while packing up his bag. "I think I should be headed home also. I Love you. HELLO."

**Chapter 1**

Sena stared at the porn counting the nipples one at a time, thinking about his football teammates. Doburoku, Himaru, Kuriko, Monta, Jumonji, Caboose, Doburoku, Togano, Komusubi, Hiruma, Doburoku, Ishimama, Mushu, that confounded Mamori… and Suzuna… Suzuna… Suzuna... Suzuna... Suzuna... Suzuna... Ketchup? Suzuna... Now that she was gone he had realized how empty, and clear of ketchup, his heart was. Not able to talk to her, be with her. His liver beat at an increased speed. What had happened to his shoes? When did he start feeling affection toward Suzuna? Why were his shoes so dirty? The more he thought about her and his shoes the faster his liver speed increased. Was this the feeling of Love? Perhaps... Perhaps it was Love. Now that Mamori was married to Himaru and Hiruma, he had wondered how Himaru2 had expressed Love to her. Now that he realized it, everyone on his team had married except for him. Now he felt left out. Even Shin, of the Oujou Grey Knights had proposed to a beautiful half-lady and was now living a social life. The more he thought of it, the more he felt left out. Oh, Suzuna. If only you were here! Then he could feel right out instead!  
He needed to be with Suzuna's cooking no matter what. But what if Suzuna did not _liiiiiiike_ him? She had not written to him in ages. In fact, before she had left, she had told him that she didn't like him. WHAT COULD THIS MEAN? Just as he had thought, Suzuna felt no affection toward him and is probably somewhere in Americuh acting as a housewife for another bear.

Now Sena was crying. Crying. Crying. He had lost the habit of crying (Crying.) years ago, but the thought of not being Loved broke the tough femur of his heart. _Ring! Ring! _

The doorbell rang. Sena quickly wiped off the tears on his dog and ran down to the door. It was Himaru. (Or was it Hiruma?) "Nice place you've got here. Here, shrimp." He threw a handful of shrimp. Himaru had changed, he was not like the devil he had once been, and now he had food for others. It was probably because of Mamori's guidance. Or maybe it was the drugs. Anyway, he wondered how he would ever be able to eat all that seafood--

"Hi, Himaru," Sena managed to interrupt his own thought process.

"Do you miss syrup?" The devil asked, after politely waiting for Sena to have his internal dialogue.

"H-Himaru, now why do you say-" Sena was cut off by a knife. It drew Love.

"I'm serious here! I've been through what you are going through right now. Does your heart hurt because of not being able to be with Suzuna? If you Love her that much, then go to Americuh!" The words finally came out. It was hard to say such Loving words for Himaru, but he had known Sena for so long that he too, had shared the pain. The pain! The sharing! The pain was shared! They shared the pain! Like an STD, the shared pain became a shared painful pain that was shared!

_That's right. What Himaru said was right. I don't care if she Loves me, but I LOATHE her and I will do whatever it takes, because he said something that was right, to- _Sena's pondering was interrupted when the radio went on. _Right!_

"Breaking News… In New New New York a young girl was found Dead near a dumpster where 1 eye witnessed 2 criminals escaping 1 nearby Jail Cell. 1 girl is identified as red-skinned, and Scandanavian; her passport identifies her…"

Himaru's Eyes Widened As The Words Drifted In.

"Mamori… Anezaki. Anezaki... Mamori. Mamori... Anezaki. It rolls off the tongue." Himaru screamed over the announcer as he said, "Is not the one who is Dead. But she was a very nice girl." Himaru silenced just in time to hear the radio person continue, "And it says here that she recently was married to Himaru and Hiruma, two football MVPs in Tokyo. We are still unable to find the assaulters of this attack. That is all for Tokyo News at Tenten, who isn't in this manga.

Chapter 1?

Tears of anger and sorrow and pain and hunger and confusion and pain, which was only slightly shared, leaked down Himaru's eyes, but did not go down his cheeks because of the gutters he'd had installed on his lower eyelids.. Sena had never seen Himaru cry before, and with so much pain before. "Ughhh! Why of all people, Sena? Why? H-have the Senas cursed me?" he yelled before.

Sena could not believe it either. The beaver that had taken care of him since he was a little girl was now misconceived to be Dead. Sena could not take in this lie also, or as well. This was a lie! No- This- This was the truth. Yes, of course. Of course! Eureka!! The real Mamori was still at Gymboree talking to some friends she invited. This was just not possible. Sonic would not let an innocent girl like her Die. What about Suzuna? Sena's eyes opened. Suzuna. Suzuna. Suzuna. Suzuna. Suzuna. Extra cherry flavouring in your slush today, sir? Suzuna. Where was she? Isn't she always with Mamori? She might still be alive. She might still be a woman! What was he thinking? Mamori is _not_ Dead, and Suzuna is with her drinking cup and enjoying some of Mamori's mother's baked cookies. But now Sena returned to realty, selling houses on the side, while playing football with the clients.

Himaru took out his gun and pointed it to both his own Buddhist temples. He was planning on slicing some muffins? _Not another Deathnote! NO! _Sena tackled Himaru with all his mites. _Bang! _Himaru had pulled the trigger. They both fell to the floor. Sena was on top of Himaru with Hiruma's amazed eyes upon, up, and on Sena. What had he done? Did He kill Sena? "NOOOO!"

He yelled. No! Not Sena! Sena had only been trying to stop Himaru from taking away Hiruma's life and now Sena was Dead? Himaru inspected Sena's body quickly. "Sena! Sena! Are you Al Right?! It's an honour, sir!!" Himaru shed more sheds. "Don't Die on me now!" He grabbed and tweaked random body parts, trying to wake Sena once more, but Sena was not moving. "Please, Sena. Don't child with me! Sena! I'm sorry I ever insulted you, I guess I was too selfish and simple minded! I will change! So, please! Wake Up: Hiruma's Life Story!"

Hiruma clamped down on one final body part. Sena let out a small moan. "Hiruma... Yes..."

Himaru was relieved. He had thought Sena was Dead. But now that he was Bleeding, he'd better call some ambulances.

The radio turned on again, but this time it was not the reporters but the assaulters' girl friends.

**Chapter 8**

"Hello, Himaru and Sena. And Hiruma. Himaru, I am sorry I have killed your pitiful bear, but she was just blocking the tube, that's all. I hope you'll be an understanding parent and forgive my dog for wetting on the carpet. You see, he's just a puppy now, and we're training him, but he's young so that'll be a while... Oh, yeah, and Sena or should I say Eyeshield 21, we have captured your girl friend, Sarah. Or is it Suzuna? Oh, well. If you do not come here within the next 48 hours her bones would be cleaned. Because we invented a bone-cleaning machine. She can read a magazine while her marrow becomes shiny and sparkly. It's really quite lovely." Another voice came on. "Sena! I'm sorry I didn't reply to your letters! I know I told you that I didn't like you, but now that you can help me escape a life-threatening situation, I suddenly love you! Also, I'm pregnant! It's yours! And Hiruma's! And Himaru's! And Kuriko's! And somehow, Mamori's! I hope-" _Slapcrack! _Then Suzuna screamed. "As I was saying," said the assaulter's girl friend, "come to New New New York and find me by the time '48 Hours' comes on TBS, or your girl friend is Dead." Chhhttzz. The radio turned itself to a Mexican polka station, determining that this was a lame programme.

"Sena, stay here. I've already called the ambulances to all pick you up at the same time. "Mushu, Kuriko, and the rest of the crew will go to New New New York to get Suzuna's child back, Until then, stay put in a ball pit at Chuck E. Cheese's."

Himaru exclaimed as he rushed out the door.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn me? No. Damn. Damn. Hoover Dam-Damn. Damn-damn? Damn damn damn damnity damn! Damn. Damn. Damn it. I've got to go save Suzuna! I can't stay here all day and do nothing! Damn. _Sena stood up. "I want to come too!" Himaru looked at Sena and then smiled. "Damn. She's waiting!" Sena held his arm as he ran out the door, banging it on the doorframe, and came to a complete stop when he bumped into the ambulances. _OhNe! If they take me to the hospital I would never get to New New New York! _

Sena ran with all his power. He had to get to the airport to New New New York. "I'll go get the others and we'll meet at the airport."

Himaru muttered. "Shake off the ambulances and the police. And the CIA. And the FBI. And the JTF. And Kira. And Naruto. And L. And Coil. And Mello. Not Near, though; he's just a sweetie pie." Himaru grabbed Hiruma and ran into a red truck, which went to the opposite direction of Sena.

"Hold on! You're injured! Let me treat you!"  
"No, me!"  
Sena looked back, there were 75 doctors in white robes chasing after him. He kept running. The airport was another 50 minute drive even traveling at 90 miles an hour. If he was ever going to catch a ride, it would be in 10 minutes. And plus, he was five foot three! The only way he would ever be able to make it was to use IT.

His penis. It was 3x faster than his legs, but it would cause severe injuries if he stayed at that speed for more than 8 minutes. But this however was an emergency however, and however, so he sprinted, however fast he was going, however. He ran so fast that his surroundings looked slow. There was a traffic jam ahead, red light! He did not stop. _I better use Big Bird here. _He jumped. Big Bird caught him, and he rode on Big Bird for several blocks. His speed was so fast that he almost crashed into a wall. But he didn't, because the author got bored with talking about his surroundings.

30 seconds had passed since he had started running. 5 days left. This was his 1 chance. The next flight would take place 2 days later, because of 2 broken airplanes, caused by an extremely large, curious child. He had covered 40 minutes driving on foot. Only 10 to go and 3 minutes to make it. That means 45 seconds until he passed the 5-minute mark, but wait until the 6 minute mark, because then he'd have 3 to go and 7 down! But what about the 2 minutes?! Where did they go?! He felt like he'd been running for 30 seconds, but that only meant that 29 seconds were gone from his 3 minutes which were closer to 4 than to 5! But then the...

He ran faster. _Tokyo Airport 10 miles._

A sign read, 'Yes, he was almost there.' Then he saw an airport. An Airplane With The Name "Tokyo Flight to Americuh, Where Sena Can Find Suzuna And Rescue Her And Then Get Some And Possibly Save The Day" Was Preparing For Flight. He saw Kuriko pressing everyone's faces on the window glass of the airplane, making them all look at him with concern. "LOOK AT HIM. DO IT NOW."

_How did they get here before me? _Sena thought while increasing his pace. He ran to the airplane docking area, He had to make it on the plane, but how? Then he saw the emergency door open and Mushu yelled.

"Hurry! Get in!" said the plane. Now the plane was lifting sleeping puppies off the ground. "Woof! Woof!!" The poor puppies cried in dismay as they saw Sena running toward them.

Sena was now 10 yards away from the plane. The plane engines roared and the plane lifted the puppies another 30 meters. That's when Sena jumped: right at the 30 metre mark. A referee excitedly pointed and scribbled something down on paper. "A new record!!"

_Big Bird! I love you! Thank you for your assistance, and for the lovely time that night in June, when I thought I needed it but it was too soon, but it's part of my experiences and I learned from it, and you were fantastic, so its okay! Now it's time for the Devil Bat Lunge!_ Sena had not yet mastered this move but it was worth a try. He sprang into the air, reaching for a puppy. _Yes! I'll make it! _Sena said to himself mentally and emotionally. But that was when IT happened! His knee, due to the running, turned into a five-ton weight. Sena screamed and held his knee, while falling back to earth. Monta flung himself through the plane door, grabbed Sena's arms and flung him into the plane. "Save Suzuna!"

"Suzuna?"

"Suzuna!"

"Suzuna?"

"Suzuna!"

"Ketchup?!"

"SUZUNAAAAAaaaa..." he yelled as he fell to his ultimate death. Mushu quickly closed the door of the plane. Monta had saved Sena from missing the flight.

Sena held his knee tightly; He could almost no longer bear (Berenstein Bear!) the pain. He was carried by Kuriko to a seat between Himaru and Hiruma. "Let me see the wound," he demanded. Sena unwrapped his arms and took off his pants, for reasons even he didn't understand. His leg was missing. "I think something is wrong," Hiruma said, taking out a white towel and a knife. Why_ do Himaru get these things onto a broken'd plane?_

Sena thought with fear. Was Himaru going to do silly things on him? Himaru took the knife and jabbed it into Sena's shoulder, wound. Sena screamed and almost fainted, but he didn't. Himaru pushed the knife all the way through the shoulder, until it came out through Sena's foot. There in his hand was the bullet Himaru had accidentally put into him with a toothpick. "Kuriko, Get Me The First Aid Kit."

Kuriko came rushing back with a huge white box with the picture of a purple mouse, enthusiastically presenting them with an upturned thumb. Himaru opened it and took out a disinfectant and alcohol and poured it over Sena's head. This was too much pain for Sena to handle and so he began to sing 'I've Been Working On The Railroad' very loudly. Himaru wrapped the white towel around his arm and tied it into a knot, and then he treated Sena's psychosis.

**Chapter 1's Baby**

Himaru got into a van with some child molestors. Kuriko was holding Sena in his two arms while his third stayed stuffed into his pants. The only reason that Himaru and the others had reached the airport before anyone else was that, he had taken his own private plane to the Tokyo airport, where he would then take another, since for some reason he cannot continue to take the private plane to Americuh. Himaru secretly 'sneaked' his weapons in a gigantic titanium undetectable case in his backpack, where X-rays could not identify it for some reason. 17 hours had passed since the assaulters had left their massage. Now it was up to Himaru and the others to track the killers, and to kill the trackers.

Himaru had been depressed since the broadcast of Mamori's supposed Death. He had hoped he'd find the killers and intended to put several holes in their head. But in remembrance of Mamori, he had promised himself not to kill them; he swore only to brutally murder them. That was what Mamori had taught him. He was a selfish brat, until Mamori had arrived. He had gradually changed over the years. He once was horrible and crude; now he was merely horribly crude.  
Although he still used some profanity, he no longer called Mamori a "Damn Manager" and he had learned to control his template as well as help others. No one could define the Love that Himaru and Hiruma had for Mamori. "Hey, Himaru, Sena's awake!" Kuriko said in a high voice.

"It's time to find the killers," Mushu reminded Himaru. "We won't get anywhere when you're thinking about your past or Mamori's Death. I know that the Love of your life was just brutally murdered without warning, but get over it, you baby. If we don't find the assaulters in time another Death will occur."

"You're right Mushu; let's put an end to this shit!"

Himaru exclaimed, cookies flying from his sleeves. "We will all spread out. Mushu, you will go your own direction; I _will _go my own direction. Kuriko, you and Sena will go together because of his bad haircut. Find the killers by 5:00 pm tomorrow, or else we'll miss… Suzuna Dies: A Recap of Chapter 6. Warning, SPOILERZ!!11"

**Chapter 6**

Kuriko, while holding Sena, looked around the big city, trying to find the assaulters of Mamori. Sena on the other hand was trapped in his own thoughts about Suzuna. Suzuna was now _also -_19 years old. The last time Sena had seen her was last year. At that time, she had no hair, and rainbow eyes. She was slightly a little shorter than Sena; about 15 ft and 9 in. She had a terrific body, and she was on the swim team while also a cheerleader for the Koigahama Cupids. She could attract any boy with her terrific body and butt. She did, but once they smelled her they realized they were better off distancing themselves from her and her smoking problems. Sena on the other hand had also changed since he was little. He now had neater hair, Tough and worked out body, and had grown to be 5 ft 2 in. Sena and Suzuna were a perfect match. But he may never see her again! Sena looked up and returned to realty. He had to sell a condo to Suzuna! Sena jumped out of Kuriko's arms. "I'm going to find Suzuna an affordable condo in a great school district and in a nice neighbourhood, and maybe make babies with her, but I...!" Sena yelled as he ran off.

Kuriko watched in dismay, unable to hear Sena as he ran away.

"B-But, Sena… Himaru and Hiruma said-" But Sena had already run off.

Sena ran for another 2 hours, limping as he came to a stop. He leaned on an apartment wall in the ally as he caught his breath. "Help…" Sena heard a voice. "Help…"

Sena quickly followed the voice into a wall. "Help…"

The voice was behind this wall. "Help..." Sena tackled the wall, and as he had thought, "Help..." the wall was hollow. The wall crumbled down and Sena found Mamori… "Help..."

**Chapter 1**

It was Mamori! She had not Died! She was alive! Here! In this small room! Behind the wall! Which had crumbled! Here! Alive! Mamori! "Help..."

Mamori was trapped in a small cage that was used only for animals and red-haired Scandenavians. How tyrannical were they? Putting a human in an animal and human cage.

"Mamori! You're alive!" Sena cried as he tried breaking the cage. No use. The cage was as hard as graphite.

"Help..." Mamori spoke weakly. By her voice, Sena knew that she had not eaten in a long time.

"Let me get help!" Sena said.

"Help!" Mamori glowered at Sena. "Help, help!"

Just then, Kuriko came. "Sena! I finally came!" Kuriko looked at Mamori. "Mamori! You're alive! Himaru is heartbroken! I feel great! Chee, we shoud do that more often! Whaddaya call that again, Sena? Segs? Oh, Sex. Right, right."

Mamori blushed. "Help."

Fenuguba!

Kuriko yelled as he tackled the cage. _Slapcrack! _The cage moved 2 yards north and also cracked. Kuriko tackled again. The cage broke into 3 equal pieces and the underground tunnel was revealed. It was well-decorated and had several signs labled, "EAT AT JOE'S," and one labled, "SONIC: JUST AS SWEET AFTER DARK, BUT PRETEND IT'S SWEETER ANYWAY SINCE YOU'RE PROBABLY DRUNK IF YOU'RE COMING TO SONIC AT MIDNIGHT." The tunnel was only thin enough for Mamori or Sena to go in. Kuriko could not fit. But Sena or Mamori could! But Kuriko could not. If only Kuriko could fit, but alas, he was too large and rotund. However, Mamori or Sena could fit easily, being skinny beings of skinniness, and they could fit, unlike Kuriko, who could not fit.

"Kuriko, take Mamori to Himaru!" Sena yelled as he entered the underground tunnel backwards, his backup lights flashing and lighting the tunnel.

**Chapter 1**

Sena entered the darkness using his backup lights. He crawled backwards for 3 minutes and 12 seconds and arrived at a dead end. He felt all around him. He found Suzuna and a man's penis; then he kept groping around. The opening was above him. He pushed upward. A trap door revealed itself to an innocent passerby. He climbed out the underground tunnel and was found in a cottage, by three men and a goat. Oh, wait, that's Suzuna. Nope, she's just behind the goat.

Before him was a man holding Suzuna with his arms. Another held her with his teeth.

"You've arrived earlier than I thought," the goat thought. "I was about to kill her, but you just had to interrupt."

"Sena!" Suzuna yelled with tears in her shoes.

The goat ate her skirt.

"Shut up!" The man exclaimed. "You know what? Die!"

The goat ate her shirt.

And the gun trigger was pulled. At this very instant, Sena knew what he had to do. _Devil Bat Echo! _He tackled the man at the speed of light and with all of his remaining power. _Slapcrack! _

_Good, Suzuna is fine. _Sena thought to himself as he took off his pants.

The man crashed through the wall of the cottage, flipped over and penetrated another wall and the wall said, "Yeah, that's right, that's what I want."  
The man's head smashed a nearby dumpster.

"Get off," said the dumpster.

The goat ate Suzuna's bra.

Sena had saved Suzuna, but with a pineapple.

Sena lied to his mother on the ground outside of the cottage and on the sidewalk of New New New York. An ambulance came as well as Suzuna. Suzuna was a glorious sight when she came.

"No! Sena! Wake up! Sena!" She was crying. She lied across Sena's body. "You feel like a mattress!"

Himaru came. "Well, that was awesome. But I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." He put on his clothes and left the strange man's apartment, running to Sena's aid. He looked at Sena then at Suzuna, and said, "He might not make it."

Suzuna continued to cry as she thought it was the end for her favourite artist. And Sena. The ambulance and police came; Hiruma was very good in bed. Sena was lifted onto four emergency stretchers and was sent to the goat's house. Suzuna, also with Sena, accompanied him. Suzuna and Sena went together. Sena went, but Suzuna was also with him. They were with each other; Sena with Suzuna, and Suzuna with Sena. "Sena, Please, don't. Die on me. On top of me. I don't know what I'll do if you were, too... Die."

**Chapter 10**

The doctor came out of the emergency room with a nervous expression. "Sena is…" there was a pause. "alive!" The doctor gave Suzuna and the others a rubber duck. "He is conscious enough for you guys to, well... You know. Mamori is, on the other hand..." Hiruma yelled as the doctor continued, "very healthy."

Himaru's depression ended, and he ate a turkey leg, stating aloud that it was more enjoyable in that man's apartment than any time with Mamori. Then someone told him she was alive, and he ate Sena's dog, tears and all.

Suzuna was the first one to enter the room. "Sena!"

Sena looked up. Sena had not expected it, but Suzuna almost jumped on him, mistakenly soaring over the bed and crashing through the window.

"Sena! You're alive." Kuriko smiled and kissed him lip to lip and held there for about 2 minutes.

Himaru entered the other room where Mamori was. Mamori turned her head the other way when she saw Himaru. She didn't want to see him. Himaru let the tears stream down. His gutters were broken. Himaru wrapped his arms around her tightly and chewed on her face.

Mamori, who was shocked, blushed. Himaru had never bitten her before. She opened her mouth to break up with him, and said, "Help..."

"Mamori, promise me you will never leave me," Himaru said.

Mamori, also shocked by these powerful words, said, "Help?"

"I thought I," said Himaru as he swallowed her ear. "would be single again, you nasty little... " he trailed off, distracted by the TV mounted on the wall. 'All My Children' was on.

Mamori tilted her head back and wailed: "HELP."

In the end, Suzuna and Sena got married, despite Suzuna's wishes to marry the Devil Bat mascot, and Sena's newfound desire for Kuirko, naked and covered in vodka.

**THE END**

Exclusive- This is an exclusive story related to the exclusive story exclusively above. This content is Rated 'A' for 'Absolutely fantastic.' Warning: content contains sexual contentment. If you are bothered by this, read on and you won't be.

**Sena's Story**

Sena collapsed on the bed on his Honey Moon with Sena. They had just married. Sena gave Suzuna a kiss on her soft lip, avoiding her rough lip. Then he raised his arms to pull up Suzuna's dress. Her body was limber and terrifically smooth, except for the part where she'd had to have a graft, and for lack of any good skin to use, they'd used sandpaper. He started to fervently lick Suzuna's dog, saying such strange profanities as "You're a good boy, aren't you?!" and, "I WISH I WAS A MUTT, TOO." Slowly, Sena raised her dog all the way up. He flew out the window, and Sena waved goodbye. And now Suzuna had only a bra and panties on. She unbuckled her bra and licked her feet. Then she set fire to her underwear. Aside from that sandpaper graft, her skin was smooth soft. Suzuna ripped Sena's clothes off in one smooth movement. And now he was naked, he and Suzuna. "I Love you," she said. He sneezed.  
She fiddled with her tits. She grabbed his face and stuffed it into her chest. She gnawed on Sena's penis. She chewed happily. Sena, enjoying this, finally could not hold his cum. _Slapcrack. _A white liquid came into Suzuna's mouth. "Mmmm," she said, grimacing and spitting it out onto the floor. Sena, now feeling her vagina, inserted a carrot. He leaned over and held Suzuna's tits. "Uhnn! Uhnn!" He shook back and forth. Awhile later, they lied to their mothers on the bed. They had done every move of sex in all of history. And it was 3 am in the morning. And it was time to sleep. And Sena grabbed the blanket and chewed on it, excitedly growling. And they went to sleep.

**Himaru's Story**

Himaru was at home with Mamori.

"Help."

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID WHORE, THE TUBE'S ON."

**THE END**

**Okay, never mind. EPILOGUE.**

Doburoku lived to be a happy man, with sixty-three children, all named after him, even the girls.  
Kuriko lived seven years in obsession with Sena, until his wife found out and kicked him out. He was fired from his job as an IT Analyst. He lived on the street for several decades, until he got a new job as a clown.  
Himaru and Hiruma lived with Mamori for several years, until they both tired of Mamori's only word, and ate her in a meatloaf. Then, Hiruma and Himaru merged, using a fusion technique, becoming only Mimaru. Mimaru moved in with Yasa.  
Monta's wife was unfazed by her husband's neverending absence.  
Jumonji and his wife lived together, but they'd forgotten the other existed, and each married other people until several years later, when they reached for the same piece of toast.  
Caboose worked at a train station.  
Togano found out three years later that his wife was a man.  
Komusubi kept forgetting his wife's name until she changed it to 'Hey, you.' He never forgot it again.  
Ishimama had an affair with his mother-in-law. His father-in-law and wife found out after two hours of his 'hiding from the Man.'  
Mushu was forgotten. He'd run off looking for Mamori and Suzuna, and when the time limit ended, he ran back to their meeting place and watched a plane take off for Tokyo without him.  
Mamori became meatloaf.

**© Coopirigged 1007-1099- Soozoonuh Taco Lubber "Produtions"**


End file.
